


First Timer

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall introduces Zayn to a world he'd once only dreamed about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Timer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tk).



"Welcome to Fetish Con" the female staff member said as his pass was scanned and then handed back to him. 

"Thank you" the man replied.

"Hold out your arm please" The black woman with brown eyes and braided hair stated as she held up a blue wrist band.

The man in front of her held his arm out and watched as she secured the thin wristband.

"Enjoy" she said as she smiled. "I'm Leigh-Anne. Let me know if you need anything. And don't be nervous. We're all here for the same thing and more importantly to have fun."

"I-I'm not nervous" the man stated, grimacing as he stammered. 

"Sure you aren't" Leigh-Anne said with a grin, as her co-worker: a curvy woman with brown hair and eyes giggled.

The man gave a small smile, thanked them again and made his way further into the building. He looked on in awe as he watched all the people milling about from booth to booth checking out things related to their particular fetishes.

Zayn Malik, 21, was, despite what he'd said a moment before, quite nervous about attending his first "Fetish Con." He'd never even heard of the event before the beginning of this year, when he'd finally gotten over his feelings of embarrassment and began exploring a fetish he'd had for years, but always kept to himself: Tickling.

It had started with a simple Google search and Zayn was suddenly immersed in a world he had believed only existed for himself. He was inundated with many different websites dedicated to tickling, a fetish that was apparently shared by millions of others all over the world. There were forums, sites that focused on stories and drawings and other sites that catered to satisfying the ticklish lust of those that enjoyed the fetish, but either didn't have anyone to share it with or were maybe too shy/ashamed to share it with anyone.

It was through joining one of the tickling forums that Zayn had met and talked to others like him. The other members welcomed him with open arms and shared their experiences with tickling. He'd read their words, absorbing how they felt about tickling, how they became interested in it, how they satisfy their tickle cravings and how some even managed to work up the courage to share their fetish with the people in their lives with varying degrees of success. He also learned about "Fetish Con" too. He bought a ticket and waited anxiously for the four day event to arrive.

The brown skinned man shook himself from his reverie and continued looking around, not exactly sure where to start. Zayn was dressed casually in black skinny jeans, a tight blue t-shirt with a graphic design of Spider-Man on the front and a matching blue snapback on his head pulled low on his eyes. He took a deep breath and moved towards a nearby booth.

Zayn had moved from one booth to the next, learning about many different fetishes: spanking, bdsm, water sports, humiliation and many others. He also spent his time blushing from compliments made by many people he encountered as well as dodging offers from booth owners as well as customers wanting to teach Zayn a thing or two about their particular fetish. Zayn began to wonder if the words "Fresh Meat" or "Fetish Con Virgin" were written on him somewhere.

While walking around for a bit and taking in the sights of such a massive event, his ears were drawn to the sound of frantic laughter and pleading. Extremely curious, he followed the sound and stopped suddenly when he laid his eyes on another booth. It sent his heart racing and gave him butterflies in his stomach.

It was a tickling booth.

Like the other booths he'd visited, The tickling booth took up a large space on the show room floor. There was a glass display case that help various tickling dvds. On the wall behind the booth were many different items. Funny t-shirts that had words like "I love tickling" or "I love to be tickled" emblazoned on the front. Other t-shirts had drawings of feet being tickled by feathers and/or fingers with the company's website right above. Some of the other items available for purchase were the official merchandise of hotnticklishguys.com: feathers, hairbrushes, ballgags, blindfolds, cuffs (furry and non-furry) and all sorts of bondage equipment.

A peal of laughter once again pierced the air and shook Zayn from his trance. He glanced over and finally realized where, or who rather, the laughter was coming from.

A blond man, dressed in nothing but small black briefs and bound to bondage equipment was being tickled. The blonde man was in a seated position with his legs stretched out in front of him and locked in stocks that had the tickling website's name and logo, a pair of wrinkled soles, with the toes curled and a fluffy black feather tickling them on the front. The photo was an actual picture of one of the owner's feet being tickled. There had even been a blog entry from the the very same owner, Louis was his name, playfully complaining about how they were just supposed to be taking pictures, but one of his fellow co-owners (who also happened to be his boyfriend) turned it into a tickle session. 

There was a strap around the blonde's waist and his arms were raised and tied above his head, stretching him taught. He was immobile but not uncomfortable. There were more straps at his elbows and a black blindfold with the words "Tickle Me" embroidered on them in green letters, around his head.

The blonde's mouth was currently opened wide as loud laughter poured from his lips. A tall man with black hair was tickling his armpits.

"Ladies and Gentleman" said a man with brown hair. "Welcome to our booth. Feel free to peruse our items we have for sale, as well as sample some of the ticklish delights we have to offer. Don't forget though, you need a ticket. $5 for five minutes with the lovely ticklish lad here."

The Hazel eyed man saw a small line, that was getting longer by the moment, forming near a short velvet rope that had been set up near the bound blonde. Each person on line had a look of hunger on their faces. It seemed like they couldn't wait to get their hands on that ticklish skin.

Zayn was incredibly excited, but nervous at the same time. He couldn't even work up the nerve to go up to the booth and talk to the two cute guys running it. He recognized both men as co-owners of the tickling company. They're names were Liam and Louis and they shared ownership with two of their friends Harry and Nick, but they weren't there currently. Both men were dressed in matching outfits of black t-shirts with the company's name and logo as well as matching dark blue jeans. They were well known in the tickling world, not only as owners, but also as being the subjects of their own tickling videos. 

Zayn, despite his desire to go over, was still hesitant to do so and all he could do for the moment was walk back and forth, eyeing the booth while pretending he was just looking around.

After walking by for the fifth time, one of the men, a broad handsome guy called out to him.

"You can come over. We don't bite." 

"Unless you want us to" said the other man, slightly shorter and with startlingly intense blue eyes. "And even then it's just a nibble. Any harder will cost ya."

Zayn grinned shyly and made his way over to the booth. The butterflies in his stomach were erupting again as he walked closer. He still couldn't get over the fact that this booth had been set up and was being run by the purveyors of his favorite tickling video company: Hotnticklishguys.com. 

"How are you? I'm Liam and this is Louis" said the taller man with the warm brown eyes. 

"Hi" Zayn said shyly. 

"You interested in tickling love?" Louis asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you've come to the right place---Oi!" Louis suddenly shouted. "You're five minutes are up mate. You want another five minutes, buy another ticket!" He shouted at the black haired man that had been tickling the blonde's tummy making him cackle.

The man reluctantly stopped and proceeded to by another ticket from Liam as Louis returned his attention back to Zayn.

"Sorry about that. Now, is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Uh..." Zayn said as he split his attention between the DVD display and the man being tickled.

"You ever been here before? Have you visited our website? Bought any of our videos? Are you ticklish? Would you be interested in being one of our tickle models? You've definitely got the looks to become a fan favorite----" Louis finished his rapid fire questions with a grin as Zayn blushed.

"Louis!"

"What?!" The blue eyed man asked innocently.

"Let the lad breathe. You can't bombard him like that" Liam chastised with a mock glare.

"I'm just curious. Am I not allowed to ask him questions?"

"You can, but you have to give him a chance to answer" Liam said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright. Sorry about that love" Louis said as he cuddled into Liam's side.

"It's okay. Um....the answers to your questions: No, yes, yes, yes, and I'm not sure."

"How ticklish are you?" 

"Extremely."

"You could make some money doing videos for us....."

"I don't know. I've never done anything like this before."

"Oh, so you're new to everything overall? Okay. Well, we can start off slow. Maybe you'd like a to buy some dvds?" Louis asked as he pulled away from Liam to help Zayn, while Liam sold more tickle tickets.

After choosing four dvds he'd been eyeing online, but hadn't bought yet, Zayn began to reach for his wallet. 

"Would you like anything on the wall? Some cuffs maybe?" Louis asked as he grinned, enjoying making this pretty boy blush.

"Um..." Zayn said as he looked at the wall and glanced at the ticklish blonde, who was currently having his armpits feathered, out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe you'd like a t-shirt instead. Something to wear around the house if you're not quite ready to share your love for tickling with the world yet?" Liam asked.

"Yeah---yeah, I'll take an "I love tickling" shirt in black."

"What size?"

"Medium ple-HEEEEESE!" Zayn squealed.

Zayn brought his shoulder up and scrambled away from the booth while giggling. He turned to find Louis standing there with a black feather in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Sorry love" Louis chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

"Louis---"

"Just having a bit of fun Li. No harm done right love?"

"Yeah it's fine" Zayn said as his giggles tapered off. Trying to quell the exhilaration of having been tickled, even if it was only for a moment. 

"Please forgive him. He---"

"It's your fault. You're the one that got me interested in this."

"I know. I've created a monster" Liam chuckled as he bagged up Zayn's purchases.

Zayn paid and took the bag that was handed to him, still glancing at the blonde who had no shortage of people wanting to tickle him.

"Want to give it a go?" Liam asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't---" 

"Sure you can lad. Here you go" Louis said as he handed Zayn a ticket. "First one's free."

"Thanks" Zayn said as he grabbed his bag and took his place at the back of the line and patiently waited for his turn.

About 30 minutes later, it was finally Zayn's turn. He handed his ticket to Liam and approached the gasping blonde.

He reached out and tickled the blonde man's pink sole. A rush of excitement filled the brown skinned man as those sweet giggles filled the air. His feelings, that had long lay dormant, were beginning to bubble up and spill over. He placed his bag on the floor, used one hand to grab the big toe of the blonde's right foot, pulled it taut and used his other hand to tickle the soft skin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHOHOHOHNONONONAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

"You're a natural" shouted Louis.

Knowing he was on a time limit, Zayn made the most of it by tickling up and down the creamy sole and also made sure to give the toes some special attention. 

He stopped his tickling when Liam told him that his time was up, picked up his bag, thanked them again and walked away. He made his way over to a corner of the convention and sat down. He was breathing heavily and trying to come down from the high of tickling someone. It was a bit overwhelming, but a lot of fun.

After catching his breath, Zayn decided to explore the rest of the convention. He'd even managed to find more tickling booths, but the first one he'd visited wasn't far from his mind. Zayn continued walking around, while going through his bags of a few more purchases he'd made: a few vibrating toys and some bottles of sensation enhancing lubes.

"Hello gorgeous" came a voice.

Startled, Zayn looked up from his bags to find a very tall and muscular man with tanned skin looking at him. 

"Uh, hello."

"Saw you earlier. Over by the tickling booth. You like tickling? Like being tickled?" He asked as he crowded Zayn's personal space.

"No, I---"

"Don't be shy. I can help you out. Love to tickle hot little twinks like you. Would love to get you in one of those" he said gesturing to a bondage apparatus nearby.

"No thank you---"

"Oi! Zayn! How ya been mate?" came a voice.

Both Zayn and the man looked over to find a short blonde man walking towards them.  
Zayn was especially startled at the sound of his name. He'd made a humongous effort to make sure no one he knew was aware of his attendance at this convention. 

Zayn gaped at the man that had said his name.

It was the man from the tickling booth. The one he'd tickled earlier. He was still wearing nothing more than his tiny black briefs and black slippers on his feet. He had a blue towel around his neck and carrying a bottle of water in his left hand.

"Hey Niall" the tall man greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Ben. You messing with my mate here?" The blonde asked with a heavy Irish accent.

"Oh. Didn't know he was yours. A shame really. What do you see in this blonde?" Ben asked as he began to back off.

"Shove off ya wanker. Get your own" Niall waved him off laughing.

"Yeah. Yeah." Ben said as he went in search of someone else to play with.

"You okay mate. Don't mind him. He means no harm. Nice guy really."

"I'm fine, thanks. Um....how'd you know my name?"

"You don't remember me? Well, it has been a few years. We went to school together. St. Augustine's All Boys Academy. We had a few classes together and graduated the same year."

Zayn looked at the blonde's face and it all came back to him. They had attended school together. They didn't really hang out, but he remembered the Irish boy being loud, laughing a lot and being friendly towards everyone. He was quite smart too. He and Zayn had even been paired up for a project in their chemistry class. Even developed a slight crush on him, but they graduated shortly after and had gone their separate ways.

"Niall. Yes. I remember. Yeah. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. How ya been? What brings you here? Never would have figured you'd have a fetish. It's always the quite ones" Niall chuckled.

"Oh, stop it. I---uh, I heard about it and thought I'd check it out."

"Okay. Having fun so far?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm working one of the booths here---"

"Yeah, I know. The tickling booth."

Niall raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I mean,----"

"You stopped by for a visit? And you didn't say hello?" Niall teased.

"Well, you were busy" Zayn said.

"Still could have said hello. Maybe given me a bit of a tickle" Niall said before taking a swig of his water.

"Well, I---" Zayn started as placed his hand on the back of his neck and glanced a away.

"You tickled me!? Did you like it? You did didn't you?!" Niall laughed as a Zayn tried and failed to fight the smile on his face.

Zayn laughed and covered his face with one hand.

"I'm only teasing mate. Not judging" Niall said taking pity on the embarrassed man. "We're all here for one reason or another. No harm done. So, how long you been into tickling?"

"A while now. Years actually."

"Even when we were in school?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man. Wish I had known. You remember Josh, Josh Devine? He was in band."

"The drummer?"

"Yeah, him. He and I used to tickle each other all the time. We would've included you if we'd known."

"Well, I was still trying to figure things out then. Were you always so open with your fetish?"

"Yeah pretty much. Got tickled a lot all my life. Developed a liking for it."

"And you've been doing this for how long, attending Fetish Con, I mean."

"For the last four years. Since the beginning really. At first, I was just wandering around like all the other customers, but then I found out about different tickling companies. I was approached by one and did a few videos for them. If I'm gonna do something I enjoy, might as well get paid for it right?"

"Definitely. Not sure I could do it though, being tied up and tickled for a long time."

"It's not so bad. It's a lot of fun actually. You should try it, but with someone you feel comfortable with."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm on break right now, but the first day ends at eight. Wanna meet me back at the tickling booth and we can get something to eat later and catch up?"

"Yeah. Sure. That'd be great."

"Alright. Breaks almost over. See ya later mate."

"See ya" Zayn said as Niall walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, the two of them had met up at the tickling booth and after a bit of teasing from Liam and Louis, left and had gone out for dinner. They chatted, reminisced and flirted. The two talked until the staff began side-eyeing them when closing time rolled around. 

They laughed as they left the restaurant and made they're way back to the parking lot of the building where Fetish Con was being held. 

Once they made it to Zayn's car, Niall grabbed his hand and pulled him close. 

"I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me too" Zayn replied.

"Would love to do it again sometime. A real date perhaps?" As he placed a hand at the small of Zayn's back, closing the remaining gap between them.

"I'd like that" Zayn said as he felt Niall's warm breath against his lips.

"Good" Niall said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Niall pressed Zayn up against his own car and the two snogged for a bit before pulling away from each other, breathless.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Niall said.

"Tomorrow?" 

"Fetish Con isn't over yet. There's three more days and I'll be there for each and every one. You'll stop by won't you? Give me a tickle?"

"Y-Yeah, of course."

"Great. See you then. Maybe I'll get you tied down and give you a few tickles" Niall said as he walked away.

"No way. That's not going to happen" Zayn said with a grin.

"We'll see" Niall said as he laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn smiled to himself as he drove over to Niall's apartment. Fetish Con had occurred six months ago, but he felt like it was just yesterday. 

Both he and Niall had spent the rest of Fetish Con hanging out during and afterwards. Once it was over, Niall had asked him out on an official date and the two had been together ever since. Going out to restaurants, concerts, movies and of course, Niall took every opportunity to tickle Zayn anytime they were together.

A blush stole over his face as he thought of all the times Niall tickled him. The blonde always gave him teasing tickles and was determined to find every ticklish spot that Zayn had. He'd even tried talking the brown skinned man into allowing himself to be tied up and tickled, but he always turned him down. It wasn't that he didn't trust Niall, he just couldn't imagine himself in that kind of position, no matter how much fun the blonde said it was or how curious he was about it. 

Zayn had found himself thinking about it more and more as they continued seeing each other. He had admitted long ago that he'd had a fetish, but was still in the process of exploring it and was grateful to have Niall helping him along. Niall never did anything over the top when it came to tickling and he never did anything that Zayn wasn't okay with. He would sometimes chase him around and tickle him, but those times always dissolved into tickle fights with Zayn always on the winning end. He was pretty certain that Niall let him win, but he wasn't complaining.

Zayn was shaken from his reverie by the sound of a car horn honking. He'd been sitting at the red light that had turned green a few seconds ago. He began driving again and finally made his way over to Niall's place to hang out.

"About time you got here" Niall said as he pulled Zayn inside his apartment and kissed him.

Zayn giggled into the kiss as Niall's hands squeezed his sides.

"Missed you" Niall murmured.

"Missed you too."

Zayn shrugged his grey jacket off as he was spun around and walked backwards towards the couch by Niall. Both men flopped down onto it and continued snogging and pawing at each other until the sound of a timer made Niall reluctantly pull away.

"Dinner's ready. Been working on a new curry recipe" Niall grinned as he got up, pulling Zayn with him and led him into the kitchen. 

Zayn retrieved some plates and utensils while Niall turned off the stove and slowly stirred the contents of a few pots and pans. 

The two sat at the island in the center of the kitchen and ate their food there. Niall had grabbed a few beers and to two talked about their day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was amazing Niall" Zayn said as the blonde cleared their dishes and placed them into the dishwasher.

"Thanks love. Let's head to the living room" the blonde said as he grabbed his beer.

Both men cuddled up on the couch and watched a bit of television. 

After a while, Zayn went to get up, but Niall stopped him.

"Ni, going to the bathroom."

The blonde grinned at him mischievously before poking Zayn in the stomach a few times and squeezing his sides. 

Zayn laughed and slapped at his hands. He managed to slip away and ran to the bathroom while shouting about how he was going to kill the blonde, with Niall chuckling. 

After a few minutes, Zayn crept back into the living room and walked silently up to the couch. With Niall distracted by the television, the brown skinned man was able to jump on top of him and catch him off guard. 

The blonde flailed as Zayn tickled him. He laughed and squealed as Zayn's hands crept underneath his white shirt and tickled his armpits while he blew raspberries into his neck. Zayn laughed along as Niall begged him to stop.

"HAHAAHAH---please----stop--AHAHAHAHA. Y-you won't----get your surprise----AHAHAHAHAH-if you don't stop-HAHAHAHAA."

Zayn stopped but didn't remove his fingers.

"What surprise?"

"Got something to show ya" Niall said as he got his giggling under control.

"What?"

"It's a surprise love. Come on."

"Niall......"

"I'll show you that room you've been wondering about."

Zayn's ears perked up and Niall chuckled.

"Thought that would get your attention."

After about two months of dating, Niall had finally invited Zayn over to his apartment. It was a standard bachelor's pad, but in a very nice and very expensive looking upscale building. The design consisted of basic needs. No over the top decorations. Niall had given him a grand tour of the place and showed him all the rooms and everything they held. 

All the rooms except, that is, for one.

Niall had skipped that particular room and when Zayn inquired as to what was inside. Niall blew it off as just a regular room. Nothing special. His tone, however, had Zayn's interest peaked and he became very curious. Whenever he was over at Niall's place, he would often find himself wondering what was behind that door and when his curiosity became to much, he would ask Niall about it only to be tickled to distraction.

There were times Niall would be busy cooking, using the bathroom and running errands. While he was gone, Zayn would take the chance to try and take a look at the room, but it was always locked. This just made Zayn want to see it that much more.

Now, it seems, Niall was ready to share.

"This way love" Niall said as he held out his hand for Zayn to take and then pulled him out of his seat.

Zayn tried to calm his growing excitement. He didn't know what was behind the door and didn't want to end up finding out that it was merely a broom closet or something equally boring and be highly disappointed.

Once in front of the plain looking white door, Niall pulled a single key from his pocket, unlocked the door and walked in.

"Well? What do you think?" Niall stood in the center of the room, gesturing with his arms.

Zayn couldn't believe his eyes.

The room was quite spacious. The walls and floor were painted black. There were a few pieces of furniture, a tall shelf with various items, a tall dresser, and a few chairs, all dark green. There were other pieces of "furniture" that really grabbed Zayn's attention and refused to let go. Bondage devices, some he'd only seen in videos and online, took up much of the space in the room. 

A set of heavy duty black stocks, with 5 padded holes, two at the top of the left and right side, two at the bottom in the same positions as well a larger hole in the middle. It sat in the middle of the floor right near where Niall was standing. A black bench, low to the ground, sat right behind it and both were bolted to the floor. Another, more traditional set of stocks with three padded holes sat off to the side, closer to the wall. There was a massive x-frame that had black straps hanging off of it. And there was also a padded table the had straps and cuffs attached to it. A few more apparatuses were nearby, but they looked as though they needed to be set up.

"Come on. Don't be shy" Niall teased as Zayn stood by the door, eyes wide as he took in the room and its contents.

Zayn peeled himself away from the door frame and walked towards Niall. The blonde wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Both men walked around the room, Niall giving Zayn a chance to see the entirety of it. 

With this more detailed tour, Zayn was able to see that the walls weren't merely painted black, they were covered in black padding. There were also chains attached to the walls and ceilings. The shelve's contents consisted of various tickle tools and bottles with different colored liquids. Hanging up on a hook near the green shelf was what looked to be a white jacket with straps hanging off of it and a few other pieces of clothing. There was also a black rolling tray, but it was currently empty.

Niall was now standing behind Zayn with his arms around his waist.

"What do you think?"

Zayn was startled out of his trance at Niall's question. 

"Wow...."

"Do you see why I didn't show it to you right away? Probably would have run for your life"

Both men laughed.

"I have an idea. Was thinking that I could get you in one of these and we could have some fun."

"Niall. I-I don't know" Zayn said as he eyes some of the apparatuses in the room.

"Nothing extreme. We can start off slow. Put you in the stocks, fully dressed, and I can tickle you that way."

Zayn bit his bottom lip as he mulled it over.

"One hour. I'll set a timer. When it goes off, we're finished."

"I guess that would be alright. Yeah, yeah we can do that" he agreed.

"Yes!" Niall exclaimed before giving Zayn a quick kiss on the lips. He then led him over to the stocks and got him ready. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn was now seated on the padded bench with his hands, head and feet in the holes of the stocks. His hands were in the top two holes, his head was in the center and his now white socked feet were in the two bottom holes.

"Are you okay? We can try the other stocks if you want."

Zayn wriggled around, testing the sturdiness and just the overall comfort.

"I'm fine. This is actually more comfortable than it looks."

"Okay then. Let's get started" Niall stated as set the timer for 60 minutes and placed it on the shelf. He didn't want it anywhere near either of them. If the timer were in sight, it's probably what they'd be focused on, instead of each other and of course, the tickling. 

He sat down near Zayn's right foot.

He reached out and began to scratch at the socked foot, grinning when it began to flail under his finger tips. Zayn bit his lips and snickered quietly to himself. He was trying to hide his reactions from the devious blonde.

"I can hear you, you know. The moment you let out a laugh, this sock is coming off" Niall teased as he tickled the socked foot relentlessly. 

"Oh noho" Zayn said as he fought to keep his impending laughter to himself.

Niall began using both hands to tickle as Zayn's grunts filled the otherwise quiet room. 

"Niall---Niall please--I---can't---AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA."

The blonde pulled off the white sock, the last form of protection and attacked the soft sole.

"AHAHAHAHAHANONONONOAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

After tickling for a few moments, Niall moved over to the other captive and still socked foot. Zayn was trying to catch his breath, but it was once again stolen from him as the blonde's nimble fingers went to work. 

"Heeeheeehahahahahaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaa"

Niall immediately removed the last remaining sock and tickled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA"

The tickling went on for a few more moments before Niall stopped to reposition himself between both feet. Zayn's giggles became full blown laughter when Niall began to tickle both of his sensitive bare feet.

"NOOOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAH"

Niall grinned at his laughing captive. His position in front of the stocks was perfect. He could easily reach those ticklish feet and he could see the effect of his tickling all over Zayn's laughing and tear-stained face. 

Niall, through their various tickle fights, had learned many of Zayn's ticklish spots, but this was the first time that he had really been able to explore the the laughing man's feet. Any other time the blonde would go for his feet, Zayn would immediately surrender as he laughed himself silly.

He tickled the heels and the balls of the bounds man's feet. He spent most of his time in his arches, watching as his toes curled and wiggled in reaction to each scrape of the blonde's fingernails.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAANIAALLLLLLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAH"

Niall also made sure to give Zayn's ticklish toes some much needed attention as well.  
Tickling underneath and between each toe.

"EEEEEEENONONONOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHYAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA."

After spending sometime teasing Zayn's toes, Niall tickled all over both of Zayn's feet in a wild free-for-all, leaving no sensitive spot untouched.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHNONONAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHANIALLHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Niall finally stopped tickling, stood and walked over to the shelf.

"Niall--heehee-Niall please, hahaha, I can't---take it---"

"One hour love. You agreed remember?"

"Hasn't the time run out yet?"

Niall barked out a laugh.

"It's only been about 19 minutes."

Zayn let out a groan and then tensed up when he felt Niall take a seat on the bench he was sitting on and pulled himself close to the bound man. He placed his hands on Zayn's waist.

"You know you love it" the blonde teased as he tickled Zayn's sides.

"NOHONONONONAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIHATETHISHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Niall continued tickling up and down the slim man's sides, smirking as Zayn's pleas dissolved into laughter. The amber-eyed man was still in denial. 

The blonde was going to have to work on that.

And he had about 40 more minutes to do so.

Deep guffaws forced their way out of Zayn when Niall began massaging his ribs through his red henley.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The blonde then moved his fingers into Zayn's armpits, watching in astonishment as Zayn fought wildly to get out of the stocks, making the bondage equipment shake with his effort. Good thing it was bolted down.

Niall dragged his nails from Zayn's armpits and down to his waist. He then pressed into Zayn's hips and moved his fingers in a circular motion.

"HEEEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHAYAYAYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHANIAAAALLLLLHAHAHAH"

Niall was having a ball, but was a bit frustrated at Zayn's continuing resistance. Getting an idea, he ceased his hip tickling, much to Zayn's relief. The bound man's relief was short lived however, when Niall's devilish fingers moved under Zayn's t-shirt and spider walked there way onto his bare tummy.

"No! NoHo fair!" Zayn giggled in anticipation.

"What's wrong love?"

"You're cheating!"

"How am I cheating? You're still fully dressed. I haven't stripped you. I'm simply working my way around a troublesome obstacle. You should be proud of me."

"Yeah right" Zayn snorted.

"Be nice or I'll really give you something to snort about" Niall threatened as he began gliding his nails against the soft, warm skin of Zayn's tummy.

Niall could feel Zayn's stomach tensing with each movement of his fingers. Niall was teasing and the bound man seemed to be waiting for the bomb to drop and be tickled senseless.

But it never happened.

Niall's tickling was no where near what it had been a few moments ago. It was soft and teasing, enough to keep him giggling, but not enough to make him hysterical.

He giggled as his stomach and sides were lightly squeezed. He began laughing when Niall slowly massaged his rib cage, but the laughter quickly died on his lips when Niall's nimble fingers began teasing his nipples. He bit back a moan as Niall pinched and rolled them between his thumbs and forefingers, bringing them to hardness.

Niall grinned as he heard Zayn's breathing become harsh and whimpers fall past his lips. He then laughed when he moved back to tickling Zayn's ribs and heard Zayn let out a quiet "Fuck!" before laughing once more. 

The blonde continued in this way, tickling and teasing Zayn's body. He would play with his nipples and then softly tickle his armpits. Play with his navel and tickle his ribs, tease his waistline and tickle his sides. Niall kept it up until Zayn's laughter and moans were no longer interchangeable. 

Reluctantly, Niall pulled away and made his way back over to the shelf. 

"Niall. Please----please----let me out----I hate this----I can't."

"Liar" Niall said gently from his across the room.

"W-What?"

Niall checked the timer and retrieved an item before returning to the stocks. He once again sat in front of them and took a look at his captive's face. Zayn was flushed and tears had stained his cheeks. He was biting his lip and pleading with his eyes to be let go, but Niall couldn't do it. Not yet. He still had some time left and was determined to finish what he started.

"I called you a liar. I know you're enjoying yourself. Wish you'd just admit it. Then we could have a longer session."

Zayn closed his eyes and let his head drop. 

Niall crouched down and gently grabbed his hair and brought his head back up.

Zayn opened his eyes and Niall for the first time could see that his pupils were blown wide.

Niall then held up the item he retrieved form the shelf and Zayn's eyes widened.

It was a black feather. It was slim, pointed and looked extremely soft.

He watched as Niall slowly lowered it towards his right foot and he tried to pull himself free but to no avail. He clenched his eyes and bit his lips before bursting into frenzied laughter as the soft fronds gently stroked his soles.

Up and down the feather moved. It caressed every inch of his foot, leaving no crevice untouched.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

"The timer hasn't gone off yet love. That means we've still got some time left to play and I've still got time to persuade you into to seeing things my way" he shouted above Zayn's laughter, continuing the torture for a few more seconds before stopping.

Zayn giggled as he tried to calm himself. Blinking away his tears, he watched as Niall laid down on the floor, moving closer to the foot he'd been feathering. His pink tongue crept out of his mouth and he licked from Zayn's heel to his toes. The bound man's shock quickly dissolved into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHNIAAAAALLLLLLLHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEHAA"

"I would love to get you in a more comfortable position and tickle you all night long" the blonde stated between licks. "Won't you please let me do it?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEENOOOOOHOHOHOHNONONONONOHAHAHAHAH"

Niall reached out with his right hand and began tickling Zayn's left foot, never once stopping his worship of the foot right in front of him,

A few more minutes pass and the room has been filled with the sounds of Zayn's nonstop laughter. 

Niall temporarily stops his tickling.

"Can we have a longer session?"

Zayn muttered a weak "No."

Niall simply smiled and moved to worship Zayn's left foot and tickle the right.

"NO PLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

More time passes, Niall repeats the question and Zayn once again, refuses.

The blonde moves from his place in front of the stocks and took a seat on the bench right behind Zayn. This time there's no teasing. Niall tickled all over the bound man's upper body. He tried his best to extract as much ticklish laughter as he could out of Zayn.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Gotta get what I can out of this before the timer goes off" Niall teased as he tickled Zayn's navel.

Niall tickled and Zayn cackled, both lost in what was going on and forgetting about everything else.

The brown skinned man squirmed as his ribs were tortured. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. There was no way he would agree to a longer session. It was torture.

And yet.

It was exciting. This was something he'd thought about for a while, but never had the guts to go through with. He'd resigned himself to living vicariously through Niall's stories and the people that starred in the tickling videos he watched endlessly. He was finally living his fantasy and he couldn't deny, at least not entirely, that he was enjoying this.

Zayn let out deep belly laughs when Niall dug into his armpits and kept moving his fingers back and forth between his pits and ribs. He then felt Niall's fingers on his nipples again and was slightly relieved. He'd enjoyed what Niall had done earlier and had secretly wanted him to do it again. 

So he was definitely surprised when he didn't feel his nipples being tweaked, but instead felt Niall scratching at them.

It tickled.

Badly.

The bound man's loud laughter had turned into desperate wheezing. Niall noticed the change and of course continued tickling them.

After some time had passed, Niall had decided to give Zayn a short break. The ticklish man gulped in as much air as he could while trying to get himself under control. Niall had reached under Zayn's shirt once more and had barely grazed Zayn's nipples before the bound man started shouting.

"No please! No more! I'll do it! Please! I'll do it. Oh my god Niall!"

Niall was surprised by the outburst and quite pleased as well. He removed his hands and was even more pleased when the sound of the timer filled the room. Zayn groaned as the blonde stood up and went to turn it off.

"I can't believe---one more minute---I almost made it."

Niall felt a bit bad, but consoled himself by thinking of all the ways he would make it up to his boyfriend.

The blonde unlocked the stocks and released his captive. He helped him stand up straight and couldn't help the giggles that came out when he saw the pout on Zayn's lips.

"Don't be mad love. It'll be fun" he said as he pulled him close and tried to kiss the pout away.

Zayn half heartedly tried to fight him off but then gave in to his kisses.

Niall walked him backwards as they kissed. When they reached the bondage table, he stopped and began stripping Zayn of his red shirt and black jeans, leaving him in his dark blue boxers. 

"Lay down on the table. Face down."

Zayn nervously did as he was told. Once he was settled, Niall walked to the shelf and retrieved a bottle of red liquid. He walked towards the head of the table, opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his back. Niall then began to rub it into his soft skin. Zayn was pleasantly surprised at Niall's actions, but wasn't complaining.

Niall had decided against jumping into the tickling right away and had wanted to help Zayn relax. He also figured that after sitting in those stocks, that Zayn could use a massage, so why not kill two birds with one stone. He moved up and down Zayn's body, occasionally throwing in a few soft tickles here and there to tease him.

Niall put the bottle back and grabbed a a towel. He cleaned off his hands and wiped away any excess oil from Zayn's body as well as the table.

"Turn over and raise your arms love. It's time."

Zayn did as he was told with a small smile on his lips.

Niall quietly set about fitting Zayn's wrist and ankles with fur lined cuffs. He then proceeded to strap his elbows, waist and knees down as well. He reached underneath the table and turned a small crank that pulled at the chains the cuffs were attached to. He tightened it just enough for Zayn to be immobile and not uncomfortable.

"Ready?"

"Um---."

"You can always back out."

"But, I agreed. I-."

"I know, but I would never really make you do something you didn't want to. I can still let you go. We can go watch tv or something."

Zayn mulled it over for a few minutes while Niall waited patiently.

"No. I, I want to do this."

Niall silently cheered.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good. Thanks love" Niall said before giving Zayn a quick kiss.

The blonde couldn't wait to get started, but couldn't help but notice that Zayn, despite his agreement, was looking pretty nervous. Niall decided he needed to fix that. He made his way over to the shelf, grabbed a few items, placed them on the tray and rolled it over to the table. 

Niall looked at Zayn to find that he had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply. He looked so tense. Niall knew how to loosen him up though. He picked up a large fluffy green feather and ran it over his fingers. It was incredibly soft and he thought it was perfect. 

He lowered it towards Zayn and gently dusted the feather across his neck. He grinned as Zayn gasped and scrunched his neck down to block it. Niall then moved the feather down to Zayn's right outstretched armpit, alternating between it and it's twin, while Zayn snickered. 

Niall continued to dust the feather all over his captives helpless body. His ribs, sides, tummy, waist, thighs and calves all felt the feathers kiss. Once he reached the calves, he worked his way back up and then back down again as Zayn chortled.

The blonde pulled the feather away and waited until Zayn's giggles tapered off before speaking.

"So, glad you're enjoying yourself. Your body has been so responsive to my fluffy feather, but it seems I've neglected your poor feet....."

"Oh no" Zayn giggled remembering how he reacted earlier when Niall had tickled him with a feather.

Niall slowly lowered the feather towards Zayn's right bare foot and the response was just as explosive as before. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA" 

Niall pulled the feather away.

"You're incredible, but it looks like I'm going to need a little help" he stated as he walked back over to the tray and picked up a feather that looked exactly like the one he'd been using this whole time. He then walked back over to Zayn's feet and tickled each one with a feather.

"NIALLBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAYAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"

Niall danced the feathers over the tops and bottoms of Zayn's sensitive feet, before moving them to other parts of his body. He tickled Zayn from head to toe for a little while longer before finally stopping and placing the feathers back on the tray.

He stood quietly contemplating what he should do next as Zayn giggled quietly. He looked over the items he'd brought from the shelf with the intention of using them on Zayn, but he needed to remember that Zayn was still new to this. He wanted to tickle torture him, but he wanted it to be fun. He didn't want to scare him off. So for now, he decided to play it safe. 

Niall stood at the head of the table and watched as Zayn's eyes widened comically as Niall wiggled his fingers and lowered them into his armpits. Zayn immediately burst into laughter. He rolled his head from side to side, but he was helpless to resist.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEENOOOOOHOHOHOHNONONONONOHAHAHAHAH"

Niall scratched and wriggled his fingers relentlessly inside the smooth hollows. 

Remembering all the times he'd been in this position and how his ticklers had used it to their advantage, he began testing out the same tricks on his boyfriend. He slowly scratched his way from Zayn's armpits to the spot between his armpits and rib cage. He pressed his fingers into that spot on both sides and was rewarded with a room shaking scream followed by babbling laughter.

"HAHAHAHHAJFJFHDGHSJAJKAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHJRJDNAHHA"

Naturally, Niall spent quite sometime time in this spot before moving on to Zayn's ticklish ribs. He could easily massage the area or tickle the skin in between, but he'd decided instead to bring his hands to the bottom of the rib cage, curl his fingers underneath and tickle the fleshy skin there. 

"NOOOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAH"

After a while, Niall pulled his hands away from the extremely ticklish spot and grabbed something off the tray. He put it in his back pocket, climbed up onto the table and straddled Zayn's waist. He grinned down at him before diving into his ticklish sides and tummy. His fingers ran over and over as he moved them up and down against the ticklish skin as Zayn breathlessly laughed. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEHEHHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall was enjoying himself immensely and was hoping that Zayn was too. He slowed his tickles before stopping all together and waited for Zayn to recover. 

Zayn's amber eyes were watering and he smiled as left over giggles poured out. He blinked his tears away and looked at Niall curiously. Actually, he was more focused on the thing Niall was holding in his left hand. It looked like a slender piece of metal attached to a remote control, cylindrical in shape.

"This is an electric toothbrush without the toothbrush head" Niall answered Zayn's silent question. 

Zayn bit his lip as the buzzing sound filled the air. He watched as Niall slowly lowered the metal piece towards him. He couldn't see where it was being placed, but he definitely felt it. His eyes squeezed shut and mouth opened wide releasing an almost inhuman scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall grinned to himself as he gently moved the device around inside of Zayn's navel. The effect it was having on Zayn was beyond his wildest expectations. He managed to make him incoherent with very little effort. This was definitely something he was going to have to continue using in the future.

Zayn laughed as he moved his head from side to side. It was the only body part that wasn't bound. He couldn't even wiggle around to avoid that awful device. The pointed tip had been inserted deep inside his navel and every single vibration was felt from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Niall played with the device in his hand. He teased along the edges of Zayn's belly button, his tummy and his sides, but he got the most devastating responses from his boyfriend when he pressed it deep inside and moved it around and around.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Niall eventually removed the device and turned it off. He climbed down off the table, walked back to the tray and placed the device on it. He mulled over the items in front of him while Zayn's laughter slowly began to fade and was replaced by his heavy breathing. He picked up two long red soft bristled paintbrushes. He climbed onto the table and settled onto his knees between Zayn's widespread legs. He placed the paintbrushes down and rolled up the legs of Zayn's black boxers until they resembled briefs. 

He picked up the paintbrushes and treated the skin of Zayn's inner thighs like his own personal canvas. Niall brushed up, down and then swirled them in tight little circles as he moved them along the sensitive skin. He smiled as Zayn giggled and his thighs began to quiver. 

Zayn's giggles were interrupted by a moan when the bristles of the paintbrush fluttered against his groin. Niall expanded his canvas to include this, he new from personal experience, highly sensitive area. He teased these spots over and over at an excruciatingly slow pace. He watched as Zayn ground his hips into the table and his boxers became tented as he giggled and moaned freely.

After brushing for quite sometime, Niall put the brushes down and replaced them with his lips. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way up Zayn's thighs while inserting his hands inside of the bound man's boxers, dragging his fingers along his groin. Niall nuzzled his crotch as Zayn murmured his name over and over.

Niall dragged his nails down the inside of Zayn's thighs, over and then under Zayn's knees. He vigorously scratched his nails against the often untouched skin and blew raspberries along Zayn's inner thighs.

"OooooFUCKNOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn laughed and squealed as he was tickled once more. He felt Niall's fingers as they tickled the tops and underneath his knees and the vibrations from the raspberries did little to quell the fire building inside him. 

Niall stopped his tickling and climbed off the table. He dropped the paintbrushes onto the tray, picked up two small green objects and placed them in his pocket. He then grabbed two hairbrushes and walked towards the end of the table. Niall moved to grab a chair and sat it at the foot of the bondage table. He sat down, picked up the brush with his left hand, grabbed the toe of Zayn's right foot and immediately started brushing the soft sole. 

"YAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAAAA"

The entire table shook under the force of Zayn's movements. He pulled frantically at his unyielding bonds, but remained in place. He had no choice, but to lay there as he felt the stroke of each and every bristle against his taut sole. Niall sat quietly as he scrubbed. There was no taunting and teasing, just straight tickle torture. He suddenly stopped brushing, but before Zayn could catch his breath, the blonde immediately grabbed the second brush and scrubbed both feet at the same time.

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The only sounds in the room were the bristles scraping against Zayn's sensitive skin and the resulting hysterical laughter the movement of the brush forced out of him. 

"BWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA"

Lost in the tickle torture, Zayn no longer had a concept of anything else. He was consumed by the sensations being inflicting on his ticklish soles, sensations that were suddenly enhanced by the feeling of Niall's wet mouth enveloping his toes and teasing them with his tongue.

""EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA"

Niall moaned as he feasted on Zayn's toes and destroyed his soles with the brushes. He continued for what, to Zayn, felt like ages, but had only been a little over an hour. The bound man struggled for breath when the tickling finally stopped. He tried to blink the tears away but they kept coming as he laughed. 

He felt his cuffed feet being unlatched from the corners of the bondage table, brought together at the center and reconnected to the table.

His eyes suddenly widened when he heard a familiar buzzing sound and his mind flash back to the tickling of his navel.

"No" he started weakly. "Niall please. Not that, anything but---"

Niall pressed the device into the center of Zayn's foot.

"OHMYGODHAHAHA" Zayn reflexively laughed when he felt the device. His laughter calmed though when he slowly realized that the electric toothbrush was not being used on him this time.

Niall laughed quietly at Zayn's panicky reaction. He was well aware of what Zayn had been expecting, but had decided to do something different. Instead of using the device from earlier, he'd chosen to use bullet vibrators, those small items he'd shoved into his pocket earlier. They green, were about four inches in length and cylindrical in shape. 

Niall watched as the vibrator made Zayn hum low in his throat. He placed a hand on the back of Zayn's feet to hold them steady as he pressed in and moved it around. Zayn moaned and his toes curled in response. Niall leaned forward to kiss and nibble those curling toes, making Zayn laugh through his moans and uncurl his toes, allowing Niall to run his wicked tongue along the base. It had become a game of sorts. Teasing his feet constantly and letting him realize that there was no escape.

Not that Zayn wanted to.

He laughed and moaned as Niall added yet another vibrator so he could work on both feet at the same time, while continuing to suck on Zayn's toes. The bound man suddenly burst into loud laughter when Niall pressed the vibrators horizontally into the base of his toes as he left open mouthed kisses and licks up and down his quivering soles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAMMMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"

All these sensations were driving Zayn mad. The constant vibrations. The feeling of Niall's warm wet tongue licking all over. His dick was rock hard and really needed to be taken care of. If only his hands were free, but all he could do was ball his hands into fists as Niall tickled and licked.

"AHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMAHA"

Giving each foot one final kiss, Niall stopped and pulled the vibrators away. He turned them off and placed them back on the tray. He reached out and tickled Zayn's exposed armpit as he considered what to do next. After a few minutes passed, Niall decided to keep it simple and just tickle Zayn from head to toe again using just his hands.

Zayn cackled and wheezed as Niall tickled him from his ears to his toes in a wild free-for-all. The blonde even took to tickling two spots at the same time. There was also a constant barrage of raspberries as Zayn's tortured laughter filled the room. 

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHABWBEBENWHSJAJAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAJSNDNDHZHAHAHAAAA"

Niall blew a final raspberry against the soles of Zayn's feet before detaching them from the table and each other. He reached up, slipped Zayn's boxers off and down his slim legs watching his hard on spring free.

He tossed them aside, stripped his own clothing off, grabbed a bottle of lube and a towel from the tray and climbed up onto the table between Zayn's legs. He bent Zayn's legs and spread them apart. He covered his fingers of his left hand in lube and used his other hands to spread Zayn's cheeks apart. The blonde slowly inserted a finger much to the delight of the brown skinned man. Zayn let out a low moan as Niall slowly pumped his finger in and out before carefully adding another finger and eventually a third. Zayn mewled as his prostate was brushed over and over. He whined when Niall pulled his fingers out, but nearly sobbed in relief when he replaced them with his dick. 

Niall began to move slowly as the man beneath him moaned in pleasure. He bit hit lip as he tried to keep a steady pace. Zayn always felt good and it took all his self control not to behave like an animal and pound him into the table. Continuing his pace, he reached over with his right hand and scratched his nails along Zayn's groin. Zayn squeezed down on Niall's dick as a result, bringing Niall closer to the loss of self control.

Despite this Niall couldn't bring himself to stop tickling Zayn. He teased along his waistline as well as his navel, while Zayn let out a stream of husky laughter. Niall continued until he could not longer keep his slow pace. He snapped his hips and pumped in and out of Zayn at a rapid pace. He reached out with his left hand, still covered in lube, and began jerking Zayn off. After a few tugs, he came with a cry and spilled all over his chest and Niall's hand. He squeezed down on Niall's dick and helped spur him towards an earth shattering orgasm. 

The ragged breaths of both men filled the room. After a few moments, Niall pulled out of Zayn. He reached behind him for the white towel and cleaned them both off before tossing it away. He climbed up further and shared several searing kisses with his love. While kissing, Niall reached up and undid the cuffs holding Zayn's wrists. The formerly bound man brought his arms down and wrapped them around the blonde, tickling his armpits. 

Niall laughed and squirmed in Zayn's grip before he stopped tickling and went back to snogging. 

"That was intense, but fun. I still don't know how you do it all the time though."

"It's not so bad love. You'll get used to it" he teased as he squeezed his waist.

"Hee! No more tickles! Hahahaha"

"Aww, come on. Just a few more" Niall said as he fingered Zayn's navel.

"NIAHAHAHAHAHAHLLPLEASE" as he tried to grab Niall's wrists, but unable to keep a good grip.

Niall was barely touching him, but he was still extremely sensitive from his orgasm.

Niall hands moved in a blur as he gave quick tickles to Zayn's upper body. The ticklish man giggled helplessly as he tried to fight back. He got in some good tickles, turning the tables and turning this into a tickle fight. 

All this tickling and teasing was once again affecting both men. Their cocks started to fatten up again and brushed against one another as they both tried to get the upper hand. They're laughter and moans filled the room as they continued. Both were too helpless from the tickling to really over power the other, so Zayn slung his leg over Niall's hip and brought them closer together. He wormed his fingers into Niall's armpits and he threw his head back as Niall tickled his nipples. 

This went on for a few more moments until they both froze and came all over each other. Both men lay there breathing heavily and smiling at each other. 

Zayn and Niall eventually managed to get themselves up off the table and into Niall's shower. They cleaned each other off while agreeing to do this again sometime, with Zayn promising revenge on Niall.

Niall grinned at the threat, but squealed in surrender when Zayn wrapped his arms around him, pinning the blonde's arms at his sides and blowing raspberries into his neck.

"OOHOHOHOHKAYHAHAHAHAHAOKAYOKAYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


End file.
